Conventionally, there is proposed a system of operating elevators which is designed to perform control operation individually for each of a plurality of elevator groups to stop cars at nearest floors in the event of a fire in a building in which the plurality of the elevator groups are installed. A priority order for starting control operation is set for each of the elevator groups based on a fire occurrence floor. This control operation starts from the elevator group having a higher set priority. Thus, the duration of normal operation of those of the elevator groups which are not significantly influenced by the fire can be extended (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-8954 A